Truth
by twin15
Summary: Kimberly has come to see Tommy to talk about the letter. What was really the cause for it and will they be able to get back together? PRDT KT KiTr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart was about to do something she really hoped would turn out well. She hoped she wasn't making another mistake. She had come here with a purpose, a mission. All the while trying to avoid the usual obstacles of overwhelming emotions and her proneness to fainting, especially when encountered with surprise, with _him_. She had took a plane down and then rented a car. After that she started her drive to the town, not knowing how long she would stay. She wanted this to be as fast and as painless as possible. But as she reached her destination she realized she was in need of fuel for herself and stopped, without thinking, at the first place she came to. It was a small café and as she entered it was alive with the bustling of teens. She cringed at her own remembrance of her teen years.

"I'm Haley. I own the place. May I help you?" A women behind the counter asked as Kimberly approached.

"Oh… Hi." Kimberly said blushing. She couldn't believe she zoned out like that. What happened to her concentration? The commotion was making her unravel.

"New here?" Haley asked as Kimberly ordered.

"Umm… just visiting… an old friend." Kimberly answered tapping her fingers lightly on the counter.

"To see who? I know most everyone." She asked.

"Oh… it's kind of… a surprise." Kim said lamely. A surprise? More like aliens had invaded. That's what she was. An alien, foreign and lost, and most likely green… And she wouldn't be surprised if she looked like a monster… _Wow…. Where had that come from_? She wondered shaking her head at her shameful self pity.

Haley smiled and rang up her order.

"You should like it here at Reefside. Plan to stay long?" Haley asked

"It depends..." Kimberly answered cautiously.

"I see. Well feel free to come here if you have any questions. Like now, it'll be a lot of teens but we get adults in here as well…. Ah… Like this man coming in." Haley said smiling and turning to the person behind Kimberly, "Hey Tommy."

Kimberly froze not daring to move. To-Tommy? Was that _her_ Tommy? It couldn't be it just couldn't be. Not to mention she probably couldn't call him her Tommy anymore but that wasn't the point. How could he be_ here_?

"Have you seen Kira, Co-" She heard the man say. Kimberly gripped the counter feeling herself about to faint. She breathed deeply. _Keep it together Kim, You've faced worst_.

"Over there." She heard Haley said although it sounded faint. Kimberly was still savoring the sound of Tommy's voice. Deeper, but not to much different. Still filled with warmth and love. But somehow she wondered if it would change if he recognized her. She heard his footsteps leave and she sighed thankful he had not come closer.

"Who was that?" Kimberly asked even though she knew it was him. She turned slightly to see him sit down with some of the teens. He smiled as he was welcomed into the group. Her eyes took in the grown up Tommy. The long hair she had known as a girl had been cut short and spiky. Dark with gel. An earring hung in his left ear. He wore a black t-shit and kakis.

"That's Tommy Oliver. Or by his students Dr. O." Haley explained.

"Students?" She asked.

"Yeah he teaches science at the local high school."

"… A teacher." Kimberly repeated trying to imagine Tommy in a classroom full of kids. But her thoughts were seriously getting tangled in a thick web. Tommy was there, only a few feet from her. Why did she feel like she was miles away from him as well as standing right next to him all at once?

"You know him?" Haley asked knowingly.

"Oh, I um…." Kimberly said feeling light headed again and tears brimmed her eyes. She still thought she had a good half hour before she would have to face him. But if this wasn't it then what was?

"I used to know him… I'm just not sure… how this will all go." She confided.

"So you came to see him?" Haley asked although it seemed more of a statement then a question.

"I-I-I did…. But now I'm not so sure." Kimberly answered wondering why she was confiding in a complete stranger.

"Why not?"

Kimberly left the question unanswered. If only she had any idea why she couldn't face Tommy. She looked shyly back at Tommy but looked away quickly afraid he would somehow notice her and see her.

"Tommy is still a nice guy. No matter how things ended." Haley said and Kimberly had a fishy suspicion she knew more than she was letting on. But no way did she have any idea about what she was just about to let out of the bag.

"It's been a long time." Kim said.

"Just do what you came to do. You'll feel better knowing you gave it a shot."

_Yeah… right…_ Kimberly thought. Like Tommy would ever let her back into his life.

_Kim! What are you doing! Just go tell him the truth! You didn't come all this way just to turn around at the sight of him. He has to know what happened. For his sake if not yours! _A voice reminded her.

"Right… Right. He has to know." Kimberly said more to herself than Haley.

"I'll have Trent bring you your meal when you're done." Haley said.

Kim walked over to where Tommy and his group was, feeling like she was in a trance. She stopped walking and two of the teens turned to look at her. The third did as well. She had her eyes locked on Tommy. At the hush of the teens Tommy looked up. She saw the startled look in his eyes and he looked past her frantically. Was he looking for the exist so soon?

"Hello Tommy." Kimberly said trying to keep a calm and steady voice as well as meet his eyes. The chocolate brown orbs pierced hers with the same intensity of the years past. She bit her lip. She saw the change. From surprise to desperately fighting the pain and hurt that still lingered there.

"Wait you know each other?" one of teens asked.

"Yes." Tommy said his jaw set. Kimberly closed her eyes feeling as if icicles had pierced her. Oh Tommy…

"We need to talk Tommy." Kimberly said opening her eyes. "There are things… that we need to discuss."

He nodded but made no motion to move. Kim fought against her urge to run. She did not want to hurt or angry Tommy. But she had come to tell him the truth. He had to know. And she could not back down now.

"Is there anywhere we can go for some privacy?" Kimberly asked.

"Haley has an office." Tommy said nodding and standing up. Kimberly shook trying to keep her strength with her. She had seen Tommy's wall go up the minute he saw her. She had done this. She was the cause of this.

She followed Tommy feeling like a school girl. Nervous, afraid. Her stomach was tossing and her mind reeling. How was this going to end? Was this going to be a huge mistake?

"Take a seat." Tommy said gesturing to the seat opposite his chair.

Kimberly did so. Boy, he was more an imposing school teacher than she would have ever expected. The muffled sound of teens filled the room. She looked around taking a deep breath unable to look into his eyes.

"Nothing like Ernie's juice bar." Kim said lamely.

"Kim…" Tommy said nearly chocking on the words. She closed her eyes. What would she do if he hated her? What would she do if he didn't believe her?

"I know… I know… I came here to tell you… what really happened."

"Kim… I know everything." He said sharply. Kim cringed. This was going to be as hard as she had thought it would be.

"Please Tommy. There is more."

"How much more Kim? How much more can there be?" He said obviously frustrated and mad. He racked his hands through his hair and his eyes pierced hers with conviction.

"Just let me explain Tommy." Kimberly pleaded.

Tommy looked away. Sighing deeply Kimberly continued.

"Competition was rough when I arrived in Florida. The schedule of practice was grueling. Unimaginable pressure. There were so many of us, all pursuing the same goal. I learned very fast that there were allies and enemies. Nothing that different than high school, or battling against those we fought against as Power Rangers. But there were some things that just made it so much more… complex and demanding. There was this one girl, her name was Loretta and we immediately became enemies. We were both fairly equal in our abilities but what got me was her personality. She was mean, cruel, and thought very highly of herself. The worst thing about her was that she tried to sabotage everyone she thought was her competition. And believe me she got rid of them."

Kimberly took another breath realizing she was shaking. She noticed him stand up and pace the room. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

"I did my best not to let her get to me. I was determined to continue and go on and fulfill my goals. It's amazing how strongly one can feel for another. There were many reasons for our dislike for each other than what I tell you but there isn't time for that. But I truly think she hated it me."

"Kim what does this have to do with _us_?" Tommy asked in irritation. His hand sweeping through his hair nervously. Kim looked to his face. So torn and worn. His eyes relieving the wound that had reopened. That _she_ had reopened. What was she doing coming back here? She was hurting him. She was hurting herself. But somehow it was too late. And now he needed to know the truth.

"Tommy I – I – I did not write that letter." She said nervously twisting her hands. Tears at the verge of falling of her eyes.

He swung around to face her, his eyes blaring with pain and hurt… disbelief. "What do you mean you didn't write it?"

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself, "I called you time and time again and I never received an answer. I knew something was wrong and I called Jason. He said you were doing ok. But I could never reach you. I sent letters and never received any back. One day news got to me that you were seeing Kat…. And I… I gave up. It hurt so much_. So much Tommy_. It really cut me deep. I couldn't believe you would break ties with out even telling me so.

"But I only dated Kat _after _you sent the letter. And there were never any other letters." Tommy said fiercely. Kimberly glanced to his eyes, misted by tears. She felt her courage retreating. Tommy was one of the strongest men she had ever known. And here he was near to tears. That letter had done this to him… to them.

"It was rough after I heard about you and Kat. I greatly slumped into my routines. Loretta only seemed to get better and better. She bullied me every chance she got. Somehow I came out of it and in an amazing and almost unbelievable way. Loretta was astounded and she did give up for some time. Years after I gave up trying to reach you I had a small reunion with some of our old friends. And someone… asked about the letter. I was flabbergasted and I had no idea what they were talking about. I went over everything in my head to come up with an explanation but all I could think about was that someone else had written it. So that's what I went to find out. In another competition I faced Loretta. Her last and finally try at crushing me was telling me what she did, despite the years it had been. And she stood there and didn't deny a single bit of that. The whole while smirking. No, she said, it did not accomplish the goals she hoped it would but she had scared me- someone she truly hated. I did not do well on that competition. She held top spot. It had done what she wanted it to do after all."

"But… how long ago was this… why… now?" He asked sitting back down. Kimberly looked down. She saw her hands shaking. His were too.

"Tommy I've never been so upset, so broken in my whole entire life. All the things I thought I knew about us was out the window. All those years I had blamed you and felt so hurt by you was just the vindication of some girl with an agenda. And I realized how…. Or the closest thing I could… I could only imagine how this affected you. And that all these years you were blaming me for our ruin…. And you probably hated me. Oh Tommy! I was so ashamed." Kimberly said breaking down in tears.

"Ashamed…?" Tommy whispered. He sat frozen in shock unable to move.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you the truth so much. But…. I… I was afraid Tommy. I felt so used and ignorant. I felt hurt and broken. And I was afraid to come here. There were so many things I should have done. I should have come home face to face with you and discussed it when neither phone nor letter worked. I should have tried to save us. I shouldn't have given up on us. But I was afraid to find you. I couldn't face you with this truth Tommy. I knew what the letter must have caused you. And I couldn't bare the thought of seeing your face…. Broken by something you thought I did…. Like the look you give me now…" Kim finished more tears spilling down her face.

"Kimberly…." Tommy said softly looking into her large doe brown eyes. Kimberly felt all her walls crashing and she knew it was time to leave. She couldn't stand a minute more or this.

"I just came to tell you the truth. It was just something I had to do. I'm sorry for everything and I take the blame entirely on myself." Kimberly said standing up and wiping her eyes vigorously. "I just finally had enough courage to tell you. And now you know and we can both heal from this…. So... I'll be going now…." She said reaching for the door.

"Kim… wait."

"Tommy?" She asked. What more could there be? Her heart was braking, she had to go. She had to leave this. Tommy knew, she had done what she set out to do. She was still afraid, afraid of what he'd say. What if he said he didn't believe her? What if he hated her? She didn't think she could bear to hear his words.

"I…. there's a lot to digest… I…. But you have to hear what I have to say. You need to hear it. Please… Can I have that?"

Kim nodded mute. He had listened to her, so she should listen to him. But…. She couldn't help but feel anxious.

"I can't let you leave thinking it was your entire fault. I have had…. Many grievances over that letter and it will be time before I can accept it for what it truly is. But I can not let you leave like this. Kim… there were times when I knew you called and I never responded…. To think that might have changed everything… Really shakes me." He said glancing at his trembling hands, "I couldn't handle much after I got the letter. I was really lost inside. It took a lot of time to recover. But Kim you were busy with Pan Globals and any leave from that would have put you seriously behind. I knew that. I should have come and seen you. At the time I just couldn't handle it…."

There was a pause and he seemed to want to say more. Kim bit her lip waiting wondering what more he wanted to say. But… just to know he believed her was enough for right now.

" Kat and I did eventually date…" Tommy said catching her eye and then looking away, "…and after all this I should apologize for any pain that- or any of this- caused you."

"Tommy!" Kim whispered in shocked.

"Perhaps… are you staying long? I don't know where to go from here…."

"Right now…" Kimberly said sighing gratefully. A huge burden had been lifted off her, "I'm just happy you believe me.

For the first time she had arrived he smiled.

She smiled to.

"Well… I did order something." Kimberly said reaching again for the door and wiping her tears.

Tommy nodded, "Will you sit with me and my crew over there?"

Kimberly shook her head. She had heard the uncertainty in his voice. She would not cause more discomfort for either one of them.

"No. I thinking I'll take my food on the road. I need… sometime to think. I'm sure you do as well." She could see the masked relief. She was surprised by him. Taking all that in and forgiving her so easily. She could see the underlying confusions and lingering pain still but he was making an effort to change that. Something she had thought would only be a dream.

"Alright then." Tommy said following her out.

Kimberly got her food and turned to face Tommy, "I'll be staying at the hotel down the way for a bit. You can call me there if you wish." Kimberly said handing him the number. She wanted him to know that if he did want to be friends again it was his call. And if he wanted her to walk away she would and that would be then end of it.

"I'm…. glad you came back Kimberly." Tommy said.

"Me too." She said smiling. Kimberly wished she could hug him… after all this could very well be goodbye again. But she didn't. Being near him was one thing, hugging him would altar everything…

Tommy watched her go and his pupils came up to him.

"So what's with the girl man?" Connor asked.

"Connor! You don't ask about a teacher's personal life." Kira said sharply but you could tell she wanted to know as well.

Haley brushed the teens away.

"How you doing?" She asked looking up into his face, concerned over the encounter.

Tommy turned to look at her and smiled, "Really… lost… But I've never felt better about anything in my whole entire life." He said and truth filled his words. That ever was in the future would turn out only good for him and Kimberly, if not perfect.

Haley just smiled.

* * *

(A/N: This was actually my first Power Rangers fic. So this was my first shot at exploring Kim and Tommy relationship as well as The Letter. I have more chapters but before I put them on I would love to hear your feedback) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclainer: Still don't own anything

(A/N: This chapter contains an extremly lame battle scene. I'm really bad at battle/fights scenes. So I would love to get suggestions on how to make them better!)

The next day Kimberly got ready for the day at her hotel. She had received no word from Tommy and wasn't sure what would happen if she did. After confronting him last night she had gone to her hotel room and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately she could only cry. Seeing Tommy again was a huge blow, wither she made it happen or not. Seeing him made everything in her world crash. She loved Tommy still and like the sixteen year old that had fallen in love with him she could not help but hope that he still did. After hearing her explanation he had been gentle, he still cared for her she knew. But love? And could anything ever come of their love now?

Kimberly fussed with her hair, No! She couldn't-shouldn't- go there. The longer she thought about it, the more she wanted her and Tommy to get back together. She had come back just to apologize and tell the truth how had it become so much more?

She just had to take things normally. She'd go into town, look around at some of the local sites, and go shopping. Distract herself as much as possible and then come back here. If things worked well… maybe Tommy would take up her offer and they could talk more.

Meanwhile Tommy had just woken up and was getting ready himself. He had stayed up late last night, unable to sleep. He had sat up contemplating everything Kim had said. He found the story incredible, but he knew Kimberly was telling the truth. He was shaken badly and had was doing his best the sort out his feelings. He could move past the letter now, and he could forgive everything he had blamed Kimberly for. He had come home, finding the faded letter in a box in his basement and had ripped it to shreds. He had never felt so free of anything before. Seeing her had stabbed his heart and he knew the minute he laid eyes on her again that he loved her still.

Tommy washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. But could he tell that to Kimberly? Her return had been as hasty as it was. Starting from scratch was going to be hard when they already shared so much between them. The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he reached over to get it.

"Hi Tommy this is Haley."

"Haley…. You do realize it's seven o'clock on a Saturday?" Tommy asked.

"I know I know. But I'd figured after last night you'd be up and about. You need a diversion?"  
"It's a lot to take in, yes." Tommy said. He had left shortly after Kim did, only telling Haley what was important. That Kim did not write the letter and that they had come to a truce. But nothing more.

"But I think I'll stay home today. I need some time to think about all this."

"Ok then. I will talk to you later." Haley said hanging up.

Tommy hung up as well and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

So Tommy spent his morning contemplating this life altering event. He had never felt the same since the letter and now that it was gone he didn't know what to do. He had gone on many dates and been apart of many relationships since their break up but had never felt the same. He knew their love and their breakup had caused disaster for his other relationships. And now the girl who had haunted his dreams was back, now a grown women and freeing herself from the damage of their past as he was. Could they make a relationship, friendship or otherwise work after this time?

He loved her still…. What was he afraid of?

Rejection?

Another failure?

Or was it possible that the wall he had created around his heart stood strong, even for his first love?

The phone rang interrupting his thoughts and he grabbed it. Could he have no peace today?

"Sorry, Tommy." Haley said, "Trouble in Reefside. We need you."

"On my way." Tommy said sighing and hanging up.

"Power up!" Tommy yelled transforming into the Black ranger.

"So what are we up against?" Tommy asked as he reached Ethan.

"Oh just Mesogog's minions. He's planning on overtaking Reefside. Nothing new."

"Should have guessed I had to leave me solitude for his random ideas." Tommy cursed.

"So let's do this!"

Tommy and Ethan headed down the street running past the screaming people of the town. As they rounded the corner they found a large circular golden figure surrounded by Mesogog's usual fighting minions.

Tommy ran for them and kicked his first opponent.

"Oh look. More power rangers!" The large figure replied bobbing up and down.

"Thought you take all of it, guys?" Ethan asked Conner, Trent, and Kira and joined in the fighting.

"Worth a try." Kira said destroying one her opponents.

"Hey! Guys. I'll take the ringleader. You destroy those ok?" Tommy said turning to face the large golden coin like creature.

"My first victim! Taste the power of my leader's new weapon…" The creature said aiming it's skinny gun like arm at him…

Kim was just leaving a shopping store the ground shook. People panicked and ran or went for cover.

"What's going on?" Kim breathed.

A lady standing near her said, "Just villains… nothing new. The power rangers will save us. But you should get to cover."

Kim blinked several times in disbelief. Power Rangers…. Here? New power rangers…? Another crash sounded. So that's what Tommy was doing here. He was continuing the power rangers! She never would have thought… Another crash sounded. _Oh no! Tommy!_

"Thank you!" She cried to the lady and ran toward the noise.

"No dear! Come back!"

Kimberly ran as fast as she could running on her instincts. She was no longer a power ranger, what was she doing running to where the trouble was? It didn't matter. She would help them. She knew of the belief that the Power Rangers wouldn't need help, they were the savors. But she knew from experience that there was always need of help and she would help them. Finally she found them. A white, yellow, blue, red and a black ranger fighting a large gold coin figure and several gray putty like creatures. She looked and her eyes fell on the black ranger. Somehow she knew that was him. The ringleader raised his gun arm at Tommy and laughed wickedly.

"NO!" Kimberly said as instincts took over she ran toward the villain and put herself in between the villain and Tommy.

"Kimberly!" She heard Tommy yell as the canon went off.

Kimberly braced herself only to find the laser to go right through her like she did exist.

She whipped around to see the black ranger, stunned, get hit and thrown.

"No!!!!!!!" Kimberly yelled running to him.

"Stupid girl!" The villain laughed, "See my weapon ONLY works on power rangers."

"No!" The kids yelled attacking the villain.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Kimberly whispered taking his limp body in her arms. "Tommy!" She called fiercely tears running down her face. She did this… She hurt Tommy…

"Come on." A voice said from above her.

Kimberly shook hoping no one had heard her call the black ranger by his secret identity. But when she looked up she knew it was ok.

"We have to take him to safety."

Kimberly nodded and with the help of the man they were able to get Tommy into the back seat of his car and the man took to the accelerator and they flew away.

"What about the kids?" Kimberly asked.

"They'll be fine. They are power rangers after all." He replied.

"Where are we going Jason?" Kimberly asked. Tommy's head lay in her lap. She undid his mask. She listened to his breathing. Faint but there. His face beaded with drops of sweat. His face looked in pain.

"Oh… Tommy…" She said biting her lips.

"We're taking him to his command center. Haley will be there to help get him stable." Jason said.

Kimberly nodded.

"Why are you here Jason?"

"I live in the next county actually."

"And you were in town by chance?" She asked suspiciously.

"Haley called me yesterday and told me you had come back. I always waited for this day."

Kim looked back down at Tommy.

"He'll be ok you think?"

"His only chance is for Haley to run some tests. We have no idea what that creature did to him." Jason said and he turned up into a driveway.

"Haley? She knows about this?"

"Of course. She's really helped them."

Kimberly nodded getting out of the car. Haley joined them and the three adults carried him to his Power Ranger secret base.

Haley immediately started to run tests. Kimberly pulled a chair up by the bed and held Tommy's hands. Tears opening falling down her face. She couldn't lose him, not now… not now…

"You have to live Tommy. We haven't settled things yet." Kimberly said realizing this was the first time they had held hands since their reunion. Kimberly almost jumped back but continued holding on. His large hand covering her petite one like a glove.

"How is he doing?" Jason asked Haley.

"It seems like what ever hit him is slowly depriving him of his life force. His bodies fighting it, that's why he's unconscious. He _has_ to conserve energy."

"But he can get past this right? He'll live?" Kimberly pleaded looking at Haley dependently.

"We need to stop what's depleting his life source. If we can do that, all he'll need is recovery

Kimberly and Jason both nodded and then the rest of the power rangers came running in.

"Get it all taken care of?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it was a close call. It almost got Trent-I mean- what are they doing here?" The red ranger asked.

"Don't worry." Haley said, "This is Kimberly, you saw her yesterday remember? And this is Jason."

"Wait! You're the former Pink and Red." Ethan said smiling broadly.

"In the flesh." Jason said.

"Kimberly, Jason… This is Kira, Trent, Connor, and Ethan. They are the new Dino Thunder power rangers." Haley said introducing the teens.

"Nice to meet you." Kimberly said although there was a hitch in her voice that gave away her distress.

"How's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"We're looking for something to take the one that's taking away his energy."

"Right."

"How are your injuries?" Jason asked.

The kids shrugged.

"Let's have a look." Kim said leading the teens to the end of the room. Jason and Haley had their heads together thinking on a solution. She took one last glance at Tommy and turned to the rangers.

"We can help each other." Connor said helping Ethan with a cut on his arm.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" Kim asked Kira.

"No problem. Help is always appreciated."

"Good." She said helping to bandage her hand.

"It so nice to meet one of the first female rangers." Kira said.

"It's nice to see them continue." Kim agreed.

"I can only imagine what it must have been for you to be the first. I mean it was hard on us but at least we had heard about them before. And plus we had Dr. O. His guidance and knowledge of the power rangers is helpful."

"Yes…. But we had Zordon and Alpha to help us." Kim said smiling as she thought Zordon. Her other father figure in her life.

"We were told a little bit about him." Kira enlightened.

Kim nodded.

"So… you worked with Tommy and Jason then."

"Yes. With a few others. We made a great team."

"So I've heard. After we learned about Tommy's history Ethan did a lot of research on them. Of course the personal life of them was undefined but we got to see the different feets you all accomplished."

"I'm sure one day some one will write of your accomplishments as well." Kim said. Despite the basic flow of the conversation and it's causality she felt a connection to the young women.

"Dr. O. will be fine." Kira said interpreting her silence as concern.

"He's been through worse I suppose." Kim said.

"He'll come through for us."

"Right." Kim said smiling and for the first time since she had arrived she began o have hope that things would turn out ok.

Jason and Haley found a way to get the virus to stop and found a way to help stabilize Tommy. It was a complicated process that Kimberly didn't really understand but she was just happy Tommy was going to be ok. She had got to sit down and talk to all the current power ranger and began to bond with them.

Finally Haley finished her work.

"Good. He should be waking up soon."

Kimberly looked down at Tommy and her hand still grasping to his. Slowly she let go.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here when he wakes up." She said getting up and leaving. They looked at her in disbelief and Jason ran after her.

"What are you talking about? You should be there more than anyone." Jason said grabbing her arm.

"I don't want to scare him Tommy. We just met up again after years yesterday. I don't want to be in his face all the time. I just came here to tell him the truth… I didn't mean to get sucked back into this all over again." Kimberly said angrily.

"Kim…. How could you expect that of yourself? This is Tommy Oliver remember? _You love him_."

"Jase…" Kim said tears at her eyes again, "I've cried more in the past two days then I've cried in a long time. Every time I see him I swear I'm going to faint and it's a miracle I haven't. When he looks at me… I know he cares but he looks so confused. I hate the look. And I know that same look is in my eyes and in my heart. How can we base anything on that confusion? I don't know if I see love in this."

"Kimberly… what is this _really _about?" He asked taking on his big brother role.

"Jase! It's my fault he got hit today! _I_ had jumped in front of him to save him. But it only affects power rangers so it went right through me. _I_ distracted him. If _I_ hadn't been there he would have been able to dodge it. He wouldn't be fighting for his life right now if_ I_ had not been there." Kimberly said covering her face.

"He's not going to blame you Kimberly." Jason said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly looked off into the distance and wiped her tears.

"I just can't do it."

"I know you want to be there when he wakes up."

"But what if _he_ doesn't want me there?" Kimberly asked.

"I know he'll want you there."

Kimberly brow furrowed. "I can't Jason… I just can't." And with that she ran from the house.

Jason returned to the house sadly.

"She's not waiting?" Haley asked placing her hand on Jason's arm.

"Afraid not." Jason said grimly.

"I don't understand what's going on." Connor said, "She's been here for the past how many hours obviously upset but then just leaves."

"She did that yesterday too." Trent said.

"She loves him." Kira breathed looking over at her comrades.

"How can she love Dr. O? She and him talked for a max of thirty minutes!" Conner said irritably.

"Remember she was the original Pink. She and Tommy grew up together." Haley interrupted.

"Oh…" The boys said. A silence followed.

Awkward silence

"Hey he's improving… look I think he's waking up." Ethan said breaking the silence.

"Uh…. My head…" Tommy groaned trying to sit up.

"No lay back down." Jason commanded.

"Doctors orders." Haley said.

"I thought I was the doctor…." Tommy said rather breathlessly and obviously in pain.

"You need rest." Haley said getting Tommy to lie back down.

"Wait! Kimberly!" He shouted and sat up again only to moan and fall back down on the bed.

"You need to rest!" Haley ordered.

"But… Kim!" He protested.

"She's fine." Jason reassured him, "….She just had to leave."

"Leave… but… why…?" He asked unconsciously squeezing his left hand… the one Kimberly had been holding.

"She thought you needed space…. She feels… guilty about today."

"But…" Tommy started.

"Jason he needs rest." Haley said, "You guys can talk about Kimberly later. He's still very unstable."

"How about the monster…?" Tommy asked.

"All taken care of Dr. O." Ethan replied.

"Good… you kids go home. I'll be fine." He said falling asleep.

Kimberly walked through the repairing city in a daze. She was finally able to let everything sink in. She couldn't believe it. New power rangers. Tommy was a power ranger again. Unconsciously she missed saving the world. She had never expected to be thrown back into that world. She smiled. She would always see Tommy as a ranger… Although to her he was still her white ranger.

She looked at her watch wondering if Tommy had woken up yet. He should have. And he would be fine. She tried to smile again but couldn't. After she had met Tommy she had realized how hollow she felt inside and without him nearby… life was just empty.

(A/N: Chapter 2 done! I have chapter three ready so please tell me what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later the kids walked into Dr. O's class and sat down. The bell rang and class started. 

"Welcome class. I've got a special surprise for all of you."

His students were torn between believing him or believing that he had some thing they would hate.

"Pop quiz!" Tommy said handing out the sheets.

"Maybe… Kim should leave if he's going to spring tests on us like this." Conner whispered to Ethan.

"No talking." Dr. O instructed as he gave Conner his test.

An hour later the test was over and so was the last class of the day.

Kira went up to Dr. O afterwards.

"Hey Kira. How did you think you did?" He asked putting the papers into a neat pile on his desk.

"Fine. But I really came up to see how you were doing."

"My back still hurts a bit but it'll be fine." He reassured her.

"I meant about you and Kimberly." She said gently.

He froze at the sound of her name and then continued working with the things on his desk.

"I thought you were the one that told Conner to butt out of a teacher's personal life?" He said smiling.

"I did. And normally I wouldn't. But I just want to know why. What I gathered… it seems you love her is all and… nothing really makes sense with this."

"I'm fine." Tommy said cringing at her words. He couldn't say they were true and wouldn't that anyone would be curious but she was his student.

"Have you talked to her since then?" She asked.

Tommy sighed. He hadn't talked to anyone about it really. He had told Jason what had happened but really couldn't find the words to describe how he felt or what he wanted to do next. And Haley had politely stayed away from the subject.

"No… Kira. I haven't talked to her yet. There was a lot to think over. And I won't discuss it with you." He said.

She nodded, but he could tell she was disappointed.

"Dr. O. Today is the get together at the cybercafé. Will you come?"

"I'd really love to but I've got a lot of grading to do."

She frowned now.

Feeling suddenly guilty for his denying in her questions and saying he couldn't come he said, "I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks Dr. O!" She said smiling and left.

Dr. O smiled and went back to his paper work.

Meanwhile Kimberly was still at Reefside. She had not spoken to Tommy but had heard from Jason that he was doing fine. She heard he was disappointed that she had not been there when he awoke. She staid by her fist reason. She had come here to tell him the truth. And if he wanted their friendship to start anew it was his decision. She would not influence it by running into him. One cloudy day she ran into Kira on the street.

"Oh! Kira… I'm sorry." She said helping her with her bags and books. A guitar case had fallen as well.

"You play?" Kira asked.

"Occasionally. I'm not as good as I used to be." Kimberly said smiling sadly.

"Are you heading anywhere? I was just headed over the Haley's cybercafé. Going to play for a bit. If you're not busy would you mind listening? Their aren't really any critics there but I'd love to hear an experienced voice on how I do." Kira said hoping she's say yes.

"Oh… well… no. I suppose I can come watch you play." Kimberly said biting her lip.

"Dr. O. Shouldn't be there. He's got a lot of stuff to grade today." Kira said knowing Kimberly's hesitation.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to see Tommy… It's just that… Things are complicated." Kimberly said hoping the girl did not delve much farther.

"It's alright. I understand. Love can be complicated."

Kimberly looked down at the girl, tilting her head.

"I have a feeling you're speaking from experience?" She asked jokingly. The young girl was so easy to get along with.

The girl smiled weakly, "See… I sort of have this thing for Trent. See we were friends. But then things got weird when he was working for Mesogog."

"What?!?" Kimberly said stopping.

"Yeah…. He was an evil white ranger. But we turned him good. We have some things still to patch but maybe someday I can tell him how I feel."

Kimberly nodded. She knew all about evil rangers.

"I'm sure Dr. O and you will work things out in the end." Kira said.

"I hope so." Kimberly said as they rounded a corner.

"So… why are avoiding him?" Kira asked after a pause.

Kimberly sighed, "I came back to tell Tommy the truth about our past. I've had quite some time to ponder over the events and he hasn't. I want him to have some time to think about what he wants with out me there every time he turns around. I want to give him like the time I've had." She felt like she had repeated that about a million times already. To herself and others.

"And what do you want?" The girl pushed but Connor and Trent had joined them.

Kim blanched thinking about it. What was she doing? She shouldn't be getting Kira interested in this. She shouldn't be telling her anything of this.

"Hey Kira… Kimberly." They said approaching them.

"Ready for your gig?" Connor asked.

"It's not a gig. I'm just playing for a bunch of kids."

"It's still important either way." Trent said taking some of Kira's bags.

"Thanks." Kira said smiling, "Where's Ethan?"

"He'll meet us there."

"What's he doing?" Kimberly asked.

"He's putting up some lights and a disco ball."

"Really? What for? Is it a dance?"

"Yeah. Even though it's almost October some kids at school wanted to have a back to school get together/dance thing. The school wouldn't sponsor it, especially with homecoming coming up, but Haley said we could have it there."

"I see." Kimberly said nodding, "Well I have some things to do but I'll be there to see you play."

Kim speed her car down the street. Rain poured out of the sky. She had gotten soaked on the way to the car. This was just great. She couldn't think of anything worse. Here she was running late to see Kira play and she was going to arrive looking like a mess. This was not what she had expected or wanted at all. She pulled into the parking lot of the Cybercafé. She got out and the rain soaked through her clothes. She wiped the rain from her face and made for the entrance. Right as she was about to enter a car drove up and parked. Kimberly tilted her head looking to see who it was. So she wasn't the only one running late.

The person got out of the car, sopping wet.

Oh gosh. It was Tommy.

Kimberly started to back up toward her car. What was she thinking? She wanted to stay and talk to Tommy but she didn't want to force him into making any kind of decision. She was afraid of seeing the look in his eyes if he told her he never wanted to see her again but wasn't ready to tell her that. She knew she couldn't stand it.

Unfortunately he saw her first.

"Kim?"

"Tommy? What are you doing here- I mean that's a stupid question…. I was just leaving." She said cursing under her breath and turning around and running into the rain.

"Wait! Come back Kim!"

She didn't stop running but he caught up with her.

"Kim wait."

"Tommy, I swear I wouldn't have come if I knew you'd be here!" Kim said frantically, "I don't want to force you to be around me when you don't want to be. I mean…"

"But I know what I want." He said taking her hand.

Shocked Kimberly looked up at him.

"Listen Kim, I know I haven't called you or anything. I just needed time."

"I know. That's exactly why I should be leaving… If you still need time…" She said.

"No Kim. I should ask you now. I just don't know how to say it."

"You don't have to ask me to leave, you can just tell me to leave." Kim said looking at the ground.

With one hand still clasped to her hand he used the other to lift her chin.

"Beautiful…" He said smiling.

"Not so beautiful now." Kim said gesturing to the rain. The familiar nickname sinking in and

warming her heart. Was this for real or was this all a dream?

"You've always been Beautiful to me."

"Tommy…"

"Listen Kim… I was afraid to tell you… But despite everything I want you in my life still."

"Thank you Tommy." Kim said.

"I could be a liar and tell you that I want to start from the bottom up but I have to be completely

honest. I think there's been too much between us to really start from scratch Kim."

"What are you saying then?" Kim whispered. Was there any chance that maybe he felt the same way she did

"Kim… I love you."

There was a pause as Kim looked into his eyes. All the cloud and pain gone. It was the look she remembered from her teen years. The look of his love for her.

"I love you to Tommy." Kim answered.

Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. Kimberly felt her knees start to buckle underneath her. She wrapped her arms around Tommy savoring the taste of his kiss. Finally he let her go and Kimberly staggered.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Tommy said catching her.

"Me too…" Kimberly said leaning back against him. "Me too."

Tommy looked around him as if he was just noticing the rain for the first time.

"We should go inside before we get soaked."

"Tommy! We _are_ soaked!" Kimberly said laughing.

"Oh… yeah… I guess so." He said laughing as well.

Hand in hand they walked in the cybercafé. Haley and the others noticed and all smiled.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a new friend of mine." Kira said into the mike, "Kim."

The slow song started and Kira's voice filled the room with warmth and meaning.

"Well. Are you going to ask me to dance?" Kim asked playful.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked smiling and reaching out his hand. Kimberly took it and they headed out onto the dance floor despite their wet clothes. And they danced the night away.

* * *

(A/N: So that's it! Please comment and add sugestions. Do be nice though. I really hope you enjoyed this!) 


End file.
